Nightly visitor
by triie
Summary: Jinx wakes up one night to find Kid Flash leaned over her. Better then it sounds! Oneshot, Flinx


It was a quiet nihgt at the HIVE five's headquarters...

Jinx eyes slowly fluttered open and she was surprised to see a pair of crystal blue eyes look back at her in the dark. She yelped and quickly felt a gloved hand be pressed against her mouth.

"Quiet!" Kid Flash hissed. "We don't want to wake up your little team mates" He removed his hand from her mouth and she looked at him where he stood leaned over her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he backed away a bit from her bed so that she could sit up.

"Come on" He said and held out a hand towards her. "I want to show you something" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Why would I come with you?" She asked.

"Because I still haven't thanked you for saving me from Madame Rouge earlier" He answered. "Now come on!" Jinx doubted for a moment but then accepted his hand and he smiled at her, before picking her up in his arms.

Then everything was like a blur to her. She felt a strong wind and how it switched from warmer to colder over and over again. After only a few seconds, things were back to normal. Kid Flash put her down on the ground and she could finally see where they were.

It was a beach, and the sand tickled her under her bare feet. Far away in the horizon the sun had started to rise over the clear water and a few palm trees stood proud longer down the beach. She smiled and felt how a warm breeze blew in her face and in her clothes.

"That nightgown fits you" Kid Flash suddenly said and Jinx quickly looked down on her self. She was wearing nothing but a dark purple nightgown made out of a silk material with thin straps. It didn't even reach to her knee!

A blush spread across her cheeks and she quickly wrapped her arms around her self to cover her self up a bit more.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I already told you that" Kid Flash answered and placed a hand on her shoulder. "To thank you"

"Thank me for what?" She asked in a annoyed tone. She didn't like having him this close.

"I already told you that too" Kid flash replied. "You saved me from Madame Rouge" She could feel his warm breath in her neck and she shuddered. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"How is this thanking me?" She asked, just to change the subject. She turned around so that she could look at him. The morning light made him look, well, extremely handsome. His red hair shone in the few sun lights and his crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"I just like this place" He answered. "And I wanted to show it to you"

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I want to go home now, the sun is going up and I still want a few hours sleep" Jinx replied and Kid Flash looked at her, his usual grin spreading across his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" He answered. "You're just forgetting about the fact that I'm the fastest boy alive, I took us to another time zone, back at your head quarters, and it's till in the middle of the night"

"Oh" She said. "Well, I still want to go home!" Kid Flash looked down.

"Can't you just do one thing for me before I drop you of?" He asked.

"That depends on what it is" She replied and he looked up at her.

"A dance" He answered and she looked at him, surprised.

"A dance?" She asked. "Here? And with no music?"

"Yeah" He answered. "What do you say?" Jinx had to think about it for a moment. The one guy who'd had faith in her, the one guy that thought she could do better, who also had got her into trouble with the brotherhood, but that didn't really matter, was sitting here with her on a beach, asking for nothing more then a simple dance.

"Fine!" She answered and Kid Flash's face lightened up. He took her right hand in his and she felt a tiny spark going up her arm. Then he placed his left hand on her waist and she placed her left on his shoulder.

"For once" He began and looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes. "I'll take it slow" She smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan" She replied. Kid Flash took a step forward and she took a step backwards, that's how they began. They continued dancing and Jinx enjoyed the feeling of the soft sand under her feet. He twirled her around and then pulled her in closer then before; their chest's pressed against each others.

Jinx heart beat started to rise and threw her thin nightgown and his tight spandex suit; she could feel his heart do the same. It just felt so right! Even though she knew it was wrong.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Kid Flash suddenly asked, his voice just a whisper.

"Not just yet" Jinx replied and the two smiled at each other. They danced for another minute or two. Then, suddenly, he lifted her up in his arms and before she knew it, he laid her down in her own bed again.

"Thanks enough?" He asked when he was once more standing leaned over her.

"Yes" She answered and noticed how his face was getting closer towards hers. "But you can add something if you like" She whispered and he smiled at her. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long until she felt his warm lips softly brush against hers.

She noticed that his lips tasted sweet, like cookies perhaps, only better. The kiss was all she ever wanted from a kiss, even if this was her first, villains didn't get much time for love. It was soft and passionate at the same time, not to much and not to little. It was perfect!

Slowly he pulled away and Jinx just lay there, eyes still closed. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She opened her eyes again to see nothing but thin air.

She'd dreamed the whole thing!? A part of her was glad about it, but a part of her wished it had really happened. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her cover, but she figured she'd just kicked it of in her sleep, just like she'd done many other times.

She rolled over on her side and then realized something. Her lips! They felt, moist in some way. Her body was cold from sleeping without a cover in just her thin nightgown, but as she moved her fingers towards her lips, she felt that they were warm!

Maybe it hadn't just been a dream after all!

Jinx smiled and closed her eyes. Even if it had been a dream or not, she would always have the memory of it. Slowly, she drifted of to sleep, not aware of the figure that watched her from the shadows.

"Good night Jinx" He whispered and then he was gone, in a blur of yellow and red, leaving after him only a few grains of sand that had been stuck under his shoes.

* * *

**This was just an idea that popped in to my head one night. Please review!**


End file.
